


The History of Galentine's Day

by Missy



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Backstory, Breakfast, Character Study, Everywoman Treat, Galentine's Day, Gen, Humor, Waffles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: So how did Leslie come up with that marvelous day?





	The History of Galentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wendelah1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendelah1/gifts).



Leslie was fourteen when she had a brilliant idea – and okay, maybe it was influenced, just a little bit, by the fact that no one asked her out to the senior prom, and maybe she was annoyed that she couldn’t convince anyone else to come with her to the movies on actual- Valentine’s Day - so she decided to dedicate a whole day to a holiday of her own invention.

She made the waffles – poorly – and even fried up some bacon and sausages that first February 13th. Her old friends – high school girls she’d never see for years after graduation – attended. But it went smoothly, the night filled with the scent of bacon fat and the sound of gossip. She repeated the tradition often, with anyone she could convince into choking down a little of her home cooking.

Later on, she’d hold such breakfasts in the Lincoln Bedroom with April, Donna, Anne and Hillary Clinton present. The waffles the kitchen made were much better than hers, but no one ever tried to suggest it.


End file.
